What about us?
by Under The Stars In A Dream
Summary: Nina and Fabian are both about to get married. And drama always finds its way to them! Will Fabian chamge his mind? Dedicated to harryandginnylover!
1. Chapter 1

I have been waiting all day to start writing this series! This entire story is dedicated to harryandginnylover ! Every chapter every word every letter every puncuation is all for you harryandginnylover! Sorry That I didn't send the draft to you! I didn't know if you were on and I said that I'd post it today! I don't own House of Anubis! I do own a phyco black cat!

~~Alexis

* * *

Nina woke up next to the man that she loved! Not to mention that she's known him since high school. Also she's engaged to him. She thought about all of her Anubis friends. Mick,Mara,Amber,Alfie,Patricia,Joy,Fabian. Her and Fabian broke up because the spark they had was lost. Jerome wasn't considered a friend. More like...fiance. That's right Nina Martin is engaged to Jerome Clarke. They had alot more in common. She like chess, he liked chess, he loved the same movies that she loved, they listened to the same music, they had everything in common. She thought about Fabian. And how everyone reacted when they heard that they were together. And everyone thought that they would never marry each other and Fabian and Nina would end up together and marry and live a happy life. Boy,were they wrong!

"Morning, beautiful"-Jerome said when he saw Nina

"Morning"-Nina

"1 more month"-Jerome

"I know. Today I get my dress!"-Nina

"I can't wait to see you in your dress"-Jerome

"You'll just have to wait"-Nina

Jerome kissed Nina softly. Nina kissed back with more passion. Jerome wrapped his arm around Nina's waist. He climbed on top of Nina. Nina took off his shirt. Revealing his abbs.

"I need to go meet Ashley"-Nina

"5 more minutes"-Jerome

"No, I'll be late"-Nina

"1 more kiss"-Nina

"3"-Jerome

"2"-Nina

Jerome took that offer. He made the kisses long and filled with passion

Nina got up and showered. After that she dried off and got dressed in jeans and a black tank top. She was ready to go meet Ashley

"Bye"-Nina

"Bye"-Jerome said before kissing her

Nina met Ashley at bridal store

"Nina, I'm so happy for you"-Ashley

"Thank you"-Nina

"It's just like yesterday I was marrying Brad"-Ashley

"That was when Jerome purposed to me"-Nina

"Let's go inside"-Ashley

When they walked in Nina saw someone she was close to but lost touch with her

"Nina?"-Joy

"Joy"-Nina

Nina was looking at the dress Joy had on

"What are you doing here"-Joy

"I'm engaged to Jerome and I'm getting my dress. And you should definately get that dress you look fantastic!"-Nina

"Wow you're engaged! And thank you, I already got it just I had to get it fitted. Too big"-Joy

"Who's your fiance"-Nina

"Fabian"-Joy

"Wow"-Nina

"I know both of us lost touch with everyone"-Joy

"So when's the big day"-Nina

"July 16th"-Joy

July 16th was 2 months away

"Wow, congrats"-Nina

"Thanks, you should come the wedding. And you have to come over to me and Fabian's house, today"-Joy

"I'd love to come over. I could use a second opinion, mind heling me pick out a dress"-Nina

"Sure"-Joy

Nina eventually picked out a dress. After that she went over to Joy and Fabian's

"Fabes, I'm home. And I have someone you might want to see"-Joy

Fabian came down the stairs. His jaw dropped once he saw Nina.

"N-N-Nina? Nina Martin"-Fabian

"Hello Fabian"-Nina

Fabian hugged Nina

"I haven't seen you since since"-Fabian was interupted by Nina

"Since we broke up"-Nina

"Yeah"-Fabian

"Well it's hot how 'bout we call up Jerome and evryone else and have BBQ"-Joy

"Sounds great"-Nina

"You're still with Jeroem"-Fabian

"Yeah, well we're engaged"-Nina

"Wow"-Fabian

"We were at the dress shop and we ran in to each other"-Joy

"What were the odds of that"-Nina

"1 in a million"-Fabian

"I'll call everyone"-Nina

"Remember to tell them to bring their swim suits"-Joy

"Okay"-Nina

Nina took out her cell phone and called everyone. Jerome showed up first. Then Mick and Mara. Then Alfie and Amber. Then Patricia and some guy named John

"So, Patricia, how long have you been dating John"-Amber

"8 months why"-Patricia

"Just wondering"-Amber

Joy plugged in her ipod that she had in high school. Your love is my drug was playing

"I loved this song in high school"-Nina

Nina started to mouth the words

"Okay lets get in the pool"-Joy

"There are 2 bathrooms up stairs down the hall to left and 3 down the hall to the right"-Fabian

All the girls got dressed. Amber was wearing a sparkly pink bikini. Mara was wearing a terquious bikinin. Patricia was wearing a black bikini. Nina wore a red bikini. Then the guys got dressed.

Jerome couldn't keep his eyes off Nina

"Take a picture it'll last longer"-Nina whispered in to Jerome's ear suductively

"Haha very funny. It's not my fault why you're so damn beautiful"-Jerome whispered back

"Still whispering now are we Nina"-Patricia

"It's just like yesterday tou were whispering to Fabian"-Amber

Nina's phone rang, it was her cousin, Natalie

"Hey, Nat"-Nina

"First of all why didn't you tell me that you were dating someone"-Natalie

"It never came up"-Nina

"Well next time tell me that you're dating someone"-Natalie

"We're engaged"-Nina

"WHAT"-Natalie

"Go check your mail"-Nina

"Why"-Natalie

"Just go check it"-Nina

"Fine"-Natalie

Natalie checked her mail. She got the wedding invitation

"I have to go"-Natalie

"Okay bye"-Nina

"Bye"-Natalie

"Who was that"-Jerome

"Natalie"-Nina

"Wanna get in the pool"-Jerome

"Race you there"-Nina

"Winner gets a kiss"-Jerome

Nina and Jerome raced to the pool. They both ended up falling in

"Who won"-Jerome

"Who cares"-Nina said before kissing Jerome

When they pulled apart they both smiled

"I love you"-Nina

"I love you more"-Jerome

"We all have to catch up"-Amber

"We'll play truth"-Amber

"What happened to dare"-Jerome

"Fine we'll play truth or dare"-Amber

* * *

**I'll update tomorrow! I'm also very sad the show will be ending! **

**~~Alexis**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay who wants to go first?"-Amber

No one raised their hands.

"Fine, I guess I'll go first."-Amber

"Truth or dare?"-Nina

"Truth."-Amber

"When did you realize that you liked Alfie?"-Nina

"College, he seemed more mature. He made me laugh a lot."-Amber

"Truth or dare, Nina?"-Amber

"Truth."-Nina

'Who has given you the best kiss of your life?"-Amber

"Are there passes?"-Nina

"Nope!"-Amber

"It was..."-Nina was interrupted by her phone ringing.

It was Ashley.

"Hey Ash."-Nina

"Nina, we forgot about the bridesmaids' dresses!"-Ashley

"It's okay Ash calm down, We'll get them tomorrow"-Nina

"I know but... you remember Alli, right?"-Ashley

"Yeah, she made my life a living hell. But she was never as popular as I was. She always copied me. That Alli, right?"-Nina

"Yes that Alli! She got the same dress as you AND the same bridesmaids' dresses that you wanted! And she's getting married here in England! Her wedding is going to be exactly like yours! She even has the same cake designer and the same cake design!"-Ashley

"I am going to kill that Bitch!"-Nina

"You know what makes it worse?"-Ashley

"What?"-Nina

"She has the same wedding planner as you! So she can her grimy dirty little hands on your wedding binder."-Ashley

Nina screamed at the top of her lungs. She was so angry right now.

"Nina, Nina calm down, calm down"-Jerome said while rocking her back and forth.

"Who's on the phone?"-Amber

"Ashley."-Nina

Jerome took the phone from Nina and gave it to Amber.

"Hey Ashley."-Amber

"Yeah, who's this?"-Ashley

"I'm Amber, Nina's British friend."-Amber

"Oh you're one of the Anubis kids! I've heard so much about you."-Amber

'Thanks me to."-Amber

'So whats wrong with Nina?"-Amber

Ashley explained everything to Amber.

Amber screamed after she was done talking to Ashley.

"Thank you Ashley. I'll have Nina call you later."-Amber

"Okay bye. Thanks Amber."-Ashley

'Anytime, bye."-Amber said before ending the call.

"What's wrong"-Mick

"That stupid Bitch stole Nina's wedding!"-Amber

'What?"-Jerome

"There's this bitch named Alli. She made Nina's life hell! Now she's getting married here in England! She has the same dress, same bridesmaids' dresses, same flowers, she has everything that Nina's wedding has. And to top it all off she has the same wedding planner! The same cake design and same cake designer!"-Amber

"I am going to hunt that bitch down and murder her!"-Nina

"I'll get Ashley on the phone and see if she knows where that bitch is at."-Amber

Amber called Ashley back.

"Hey Ashley it's Amber. Nina and I were wondering if you knew where Alli is at?"-Amber

"At a hotel on main street, why?"-Ashley

"We're going to give that wedding stealer a taste of her own medicine."-Amber

"I'm coming with you."-Ashley

"Okay, I'm at Fabian and Joy's house. 45780 Maple Tree Way."-Amber

"Got it be there in 20 minutes."-Ashley

"K bye."-Amber

"Nina, we're getting your wedding back!"-Amber

Nina smiled.

"I'm coming with you guys as well."-Mara and Joy

"What's the background behind this Alli girl?"-Mara

"She was the sleaziest girl in the world! Scratch the was and change it to IS! She always copied me! I broke my leg she broke hers, I get a blue cast she gets blue as well, I get a British friend she gets a British friend! See what I am getting at?"-Nina

"Wait, Alli, Alli Schultz?"-Patricia

"Yeah why?"-Nina

"I know what room she's in and I have her hotel key..."-Patricia

"You're her British friend that she brags about?"-Nina

"Yeah, well she made me pretend to be her friend. She threatened me."-Patricia

"Sounds like her."-Nina

Ashley got to Joy and Fabian's house.

"I'll get it!"-Amber

'Hi, I'm Amber."-Amber

"Ashley."-Ashley

"Our friend Patricia knows Alli. Well she threatened her to be her new British friend..."-Amber

"Perfect! Except for the threatening part... Sorry about that Patricia, she is kinda psycho when she wants something... Which just happens to be always!"-Ashley

"That's alright. My "Friendship" with her happens to help you guys out as well seeing as she gave me a copy of her key card. Which means we have full access to her room!"-Patricia

Patricia dug around in her purse and pulled out the key card to Alli's room, the number 303 was written in bold black numbers, and she held it up for everyone to see.

"All the girls are coming, if you don't mind?"-Amber

"Not at all, the more the merrier!"-Ashley

Joy came behind Amber.

"Hi, I'm Joy, you must be Ashley?"-Joy

"Yeah."-Ashley

"The girls are getting dressed."-Joy

"Okay, after they get dressed you and I will get dressed."-Amber

'You can come in if you like, Ashley?"-Joy

Ashley stepped inside the house.

"Wow you have a great place."-Ashley

"Thanks, it use to be my dad's."-Joy

Nina came down the stairs.

"I'm gonna go get dressed."-Amber

"Hey Ashley!"-Nina

"Hey Nins!"-Ashley

"How did you find Alli?"-Nina

"Well, I went to the cafe across the street from the bridal shop."-Ashley

"I saw her coming out with a picture of you and the exact same dress you have."-Ashley

"How did you know about the wedding planner?"-Joy

"I went to the wedding planner to tell them that you have your dress and just need to get the bridesmaids' dresses. And, speak of the devil, there she was!"-Ashley

"I hid and I saw her switch names on the binders!"-Ashley

Nina gasped.

Amber came out of the bathroom.

'I'll go get dressed"-Joy

Mara came out of the backyard with all the guys following her.

"That's not possible Alfie."-Mara

"Yes it is!"-Alfie

"No it's not!"-Mara

"So you're telling me that there are no alien life forms?"-Alfie

"Yup!"-Mara

"Alfie, you've been at this since high school."-Nina and Fabian

"You two were the Egyptian mythology freaks!"-Alfie

"At least we paid attention to something real!"-Nina

"Aliens are real!"-Alfie

"You have no proof!"-Nina

The room became silent.

"As I was saying, I couldn't switch the names back! She took the binder with her..."-Ashley

Patricia and Joy came out of the bathroom.

"I have an idea."-Amber

"What is it Ambs?"-Joy

"We design a horrible wedding for you, but it will end up beautiful!"-Amber

"What?"-Mara

"She wants the exact same wedding as Nina. She'll get Nina's idea of a horrible wedding"-Amber

"We design a horrible wedding? Amber, you're a genius!"-Nina

"Thanks, I don't get that a lot."-Amber

"Mara, go get dressed. Then we shall put this wonderful plan into action."-Joy

Mara went to go get dressed.

"So, some girl named Alli stole Nina's wedding?"-Fabian

"Yep, but we're getting my wedding back!"-Nina

"Try not to get caught."-Fabian whispered under his breath

"I'll try but I won't make any promises."-Nina

Nina smiled when she thought of when Amber got caught taking a picture of when her and Fabian kissed. Then she thought of when Jerome took a picture to. Did he like Nina when she was dating Fabian? Nina still never found out

"Let's go."-Mara

Nina gave Jerome a kiss good bye.

"Good luck. Be safe"-Jerome whispered in to Nina ear.

"Bye, love ya."-Nina whispered back.

'Love ya to."-Jerome

The girls left and went to the hotel.

Patricia took the key out of her purse and went to the 3rd floor and found room 3. Patricia opened the door.

"Okay I'll search her room and you can search everywhere else."-Patricia

Patricia searched her room. She found a garter.

"Guys, all I found was her garter..."-Patricia

It wasn't like Nina's. It was probably her mom's. She'll probably get a new one once Nina gets her's.

"Found it!'-Ashley

"Amber give me the binder I gave you."-Ashley

Amber handed the binder to Ashley. Ashley quickly switched the binders.

"Let's get out of here."-Ashley

The girls quickly got out of the building and rushed back to Joy's house.

The girls ran through the door and started laughing when Amber and Nina fell which caused all of them to fall as well.

They guys paused their video game.

"What happened?"-Fabian

"Amber and I fell..."-Nina

"Then the rest of us fell!"-Ashley

"Remember when Brad fell out of the truck and he grabbed my ankle and then I grabbed your wrist?"-Ashley

"I remember that! It was painful and hilarious all at the same time!"-Nina. Nina laughed even harder.

The girls got up.

"Okay, we found her binder and switched it with the other binder."-Nina

"She's gonna flip when she sees the binder!"-Ashley

'She never looked at Nina's binder. So she has no idea of what to expect."-Patricia

"She's gonna get dead flowers, an ugly colorful dress, and a bright yellow garter that you can see through her dress."-Amber

"I think you guys might have taken it a little too far..."-Mick

"Mick, she stalked me! She has bought everything I have, her room is exactly like mine, her wardrobe is exactly like mine, she listens to the same music, she copies everything I do!"-Nina

"I take that back..."-Mick

"She must be psycho..."-Amber

"Yeah she is!"-Nina

"You guys have no idea. One time I had a cut on arm and she cuts herself so she would have the Exact same cut as me!"-Nina

"You didn't cut yourself with a knife did you?"-Amber

"No! Of course not, I was climbing a tree"-Nina

"I am starving"-Joy said and you could practically hear her stomach growling. All of the other girls heads nodded vigorously.

"I didn't know that plotting revenge gave you such an appetite?"-Mara

"Let's start BBQing"-Mick


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait, earlier today I found our old year books from high school"-Joy

"OMG! Go get them!"-Amber

Joy got up and went up stairs and got the year books

Joy came back with in seconds

Amber grabbed the yearbook form when they were seniors

"Look"-Amber said while pointing a picture of all of the Anubis girls laughing

Nina l, it quickly was off when there was a picture of her and Fabian... kissing. Fabian's face went cold

"Awe, I remember when Nina was like head over heals for Fabian"-Amber

"AMBER!"-Nina

"Oops sorry"-Amber

"Nina, didn't you have your year book from when you were living in America in the car"-Jerome

"Oh yeah I do"-Nina

Nina sat there for a minute

"Oh yeah, I'll go get them"-Nina said before leaving

"I've heard much about Nina's life back in America"-Amber

"All we know is that she dated a guy named Derek, had 2 friends named Brad and Ashley"-Mara

Nina cam back

"Okay where to start... Ah freshman year"-Nina

Nina flipped through the pages

"Look here's a picture of me and Ashley"-Nina

Nina was wearing black skinny jeans and a black one republic t-shirt, Ashley was wearing the same thing.

"Ash and I accidently wore the same thing to school. We didn't know each other but that's how our friendship started"-Nina

"Let me see that real quick"-Amber said before grabbing the yearbook

Amber saw a picture that caught her attention

"OMG, You were in Glee Club!"-Amber

"Yeah, funniest thing ever"-Nina

"At the end of the week we sang about what happened to us that week or if we had an assignment we sang the song we chose for that. I remember one time some 30 year old guy was hitting on Ashley and me! We sang Dinosaur by Ke$ha"-Nina

"Ashley was in Glee Club to"-Amber

"Yeah, we always did duets"-Nina

"Moving on"-Amber

"You were a cheerleader!"-Amber

"Yep, captain"-Nina

"Why didn't you tell me we could've done tons of cheer stuff"-Amber

"Never came up"-Nina

"That's what all of my year books look like"-Nina

"Nina, look at this"-Amber said while pointing at a picture of Nina and Derek as cutest couple

"That's how it all happened"-Nina

"What?"-Amber

"Derek and I were never together, we were just close friends. Then we started dating"-Nina

"Let's see your freshman year book"-Nina

Amber picked up the yearbook and started to flip the pages

"Here's a picture of Fabian and Joy"-Amber

They were looking deep in to each other's eyes. Fabian smiled

"I guess all that time we spent together was a waste"-Nina whispered to herself. Fabian heard since he was sitting next to her

There was a picture of Alfie and Jerome with whipped cream all over their faces. Another was with Patricia and Joy doing cartwheels. And Amber doing Mara's hair

"That's what all of the year books look like"-Amber

"So, Nina, who's walking you down the aisle"-Amber

"I-I, I don't know."-Nina

Everyone felt bad for Nina. Her parents are dead and so is her Gran

"My dad has always been like a dad to you. Maybe my dad could walk you down the aisle"-Amber

"Thank you Amber"-Nina

"What kind of flowers are you going to have"-Mara

"Lilacs and white roses"-Nina

"The same your parents had"-Amber whispered

"I can't believe you still remember that"-Nina

"I remember everything you told me"-Amber

Nina smiled

"Nina, who are your bridesmaids"-Joy

"Ashley is going to be my made of honor and the rest of the Anubis girls are going to be bridesmaids and I was wonder if you'd like to be a bridesmaid"-Nina

Joy's face lit up

"I'd love to, thank you Nina"-Joy

"Nina, what are these pictures in the back of your junior year book"-Amber

Nina quickly snatched them

"Just pictures of a party"-Nina

Jerome took the pictures. He started to laugh. Nina and all of her friends were wasted

"Talk about wasted"-Jerome

Nina's face went red

"Let me see"-Amber

Jerome handed the pictures to Amber

"Geez Nina, when was this"-Amber

"The day I came back home"-Nina

"So to celebrate you do shots"-Amber

By now everyone saw the pictures

"And you all strip down in your undergarments and jump in a pool"-Mara

Nina's face was even redder

"Joy, do you mind if I plug my iPod in"-Nina

"No not at all"-Joy

Nina plugged her iPod in and The Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic! At the Disco started to play

"What time is it"-Nina

"Quarter till 4"-Mara

"Do you wanna start dinner"-Joy

"Sure"-Mara, Patricia, Amber, and Nina

All the girls got up and went to the kitchen

"Okay wanna make spaghetti"-Joy

"Sure we could have a side salad to"-Nina

"Okay Patricia and Amber you two don't really cook so you can boil the water and put the spaghetti in it"-Joy

"Thank you"-Amber and Patricia

"Nina you and Mara can make the salad"-Joy

Nina and Mara worked on the salad. Nina began to shiver

"I'm gonna go change"-Nina

Nina left to go change. Nina had just got to the hall when we heard her scream. A black cat had come out at her. Fabian came running down the hall when he heard the scream

'Nina, are you okay"-Fabian

"Yeah I'm fine. This little guy scared me"-Nina said while holding the cat

"That's my cat sorry"-Fabian

"It's okay"-Nina

"She probably thought you were Joy. For some reason she doesn't like Joy or any other person besides me"-Fabian

The cat was purring

"Well, she seems to like me"-Nina

"What's her name"-Nina

"Midnight"-Fabian

"I've never seen her this nice to other people"-Fabian

Nina shrugged and put the cat down

'It's really good to see you again"-Fabian

"Yeah, you to"-Nina

"I'm gonna go get dressed"-Nina

"Yeah, maybe we can catch up later"-Fabian

"Yeah definitely"-Nina

Fabian left and Nina went to go get dressed

Nina came back clothed

"10 more minutes then the food will be ready"-Joy

The boys were playing some video game

Nina was cutting the tomato

"Ouch"-Nina

"What happened"-Amber

"Cut myself"-Nina

"Come with me"-Joy

Joy led Nina to the bathroom. Joy put disinfectant on the cut then put a bandage on it

"Dinners done"-Mara

"Thanks"-Nina

"You're welcome"-Joy

Joy left the bathroom and Nina followed behind

They ate in silence. Until Alfie accidently knocked a pitcher of water on Jerome and Nina

They both stood up and laughed

"We should get going"-Nina

"Yeah"-Jerome

"It was good seeing you guys again"-Nina

"I'm gonna go get changed"-Jerome

"Oh yeah, your still in your swim trunks-Nina

Jerome left the room and changed

"I'm gonna get changed too. It's getting cold"-Joy said while getting up

Nina sat next Amber

"So Nina, I asked my dad about walking you down the aisle and he said that he'd love to"-Amber

"Thank you Amber"-Nina

"I left my phone in the bathroom I'm gonna go get it"-Nina

Nina got up and walked down the hall. Only she didn't know that she was going to see the most shocking thing in the world

Jerome and Joy were kissing

"What do you think you're doing?"-Nina

They quickly broke apart. Joy covered Nina's mouth

"Listen, don't tell Fabian"-Joy

Nina removed her hand

"Jerome the wedding is off"-Nina

Nina ran out of the house crying. Fabian and Amber were the only ones to bother to see what's wrong with Nina. Nina ran 5 blocks before stopping. Amber couldn't run since she was wearing heels, so Fabian ran after her

"Nina, Nina what's wrong"-Fabian

"He kissed her"-Nina

"Who kissed who"-Fabian

"Jerome a-a-an-and... Joy"-Nina


	4. VERY IMPORTANT AN

Okay so my computer was all messed up! The day my dad had to give it back to work I fixed it! So now I don't have a computer! I'm using my sister's I'll try to write when ever I can get my hands on it! Thx!

~~Alexis


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I'm back! Thank you so much for sticking with me! So a it happened to me! I got a haircut, moved from California to North Carolina, we had to put my kitty down, and I had really bad writers block! Thanks so much! ;)

Previously on What About Us:  
"I saw Joy and Jerome kissing"-Nina

He looked at me. He did something I didn't expect. He kissed me. I didn't know what to do! I kissed him back. We pulled away. I smacked him with all my might.  
"Out of ALL people, YOU KISS ME! I thought you'd be sad and heartbroken like me! But NO you kiss me!"-Nina  
"Umm...Uh"-Fabian  
"You… You are a real piece of work Fabian Rutter!"-Nina  
"Nina, truth is. I still love you. I always have! I always will"-Fabian  
"I've moved on Fabian. And right now I can't do this"-Nina  
"Nina. No Nina, wait!"-Fabian  
"What!"-Nina  
"I'm sorry I was just. Lost"-Fabian  
"Well. I'm lost too. Lost in a mess Joy and you created"-Nina  
"I'm so sorry Nina! I'm sorry I ruined everything"-Fabian  
"I wish I never met you! I wish I never got that scholar ship! I wish I never found Sara and I wish I never got that stupid god damn locket! And I wish I had died in that car crash with my parents!"-Nina screamed as silent tears rolled down her face.  
"Don't say that. Don't you dare say that! You deserve to be alive. You don't deserve this mess I made! I started it all! I asked you to go out with me! I broke up with you! I asked Joy to marry me because I figured the love of my life had moved on! This is my mess and you don't deserve to be in it"-Fabian yelled back  
"Stop feeling sorry for yourself!"-Nina  
"I'm not! This is about you"-Fabian  
"I don't need your pity! I especially don't need you Fabian Rutter! I hate you! I wish I never met you! You're dead to me"-Nina said and then left to go find Jerome to fix this. He sat there and cried. Nina had found Jerome in his car. Crying cursing at himself.  
"Jerome"-Nina  
He came out.  
"Nina, Nina, I am so sorry! I didn't mean it to happen. She came after me and I-I-I-I didn't know what to do"-Jerome  
"It's okay. I still love you! Don't blame yourself"-Nina  
"I love you"-Jerome said while pulling her in for a tight hug.  
"What have I done? What have I done?"-Nina thought  
"I just told my best friend that I hate him and he's dead to me"-She thought  
"I need to fix this"-Nina said  
"What"-Jerome  
"I need to fix something"-Nina said while walking away  
"Where are you going"-Jerome  
"Don't worry! I'll be at the condo by 6"-Nina  
She ran and ran. Jerome called.  
"Where are you"-Jerome  
"I said some things I never ever meant"-Nina said then hung up.  
He was still there. Crying. Saying how stupid he is.  
"Fabian"-Nina  
"Nina! What are you doing here shouldn't you be fixing something I created"-Fabian  
"No. I fixed it with Jerome. I still need to fix us"-Nina  
"There's nothing to fix. We're broken and unable to be mended"-Fabian. Then he...

I got inspired by secondhand serenade. Omg this took so long to write! I love you my readers! Suggestions are welcome!  
~~Cat


	6. What They Don't Know, Won't Hurt Them

Hey guys so another update! Sorry I've been gone forever! I promise to update more often! Ahhh don't kill me! Sorry! Been really... Uninspired for this story :/

I do not own House of Anubis!  
Previously on What about us:  
"There's nothing to be fixed. We're broken and unable to mend"-Fabian

Then he kissed me good bye.  
"Good bye. I love you Nina. But, I just don't like you anymore (first person to tell me what movie that's from gets a shout out!) Good bye Nina Martin"-Fabian  
"No Fabian don't leave!"-Nina  
"Why? So you can give me another excuse of why you're sorry"-Fabian  
"No. So I can tell you that I still love you. Always have always will"-Nina  
"That doesn't mean you love me the way I love you"-Fabian  
"I do Fabian. I do"-Nina  
She kissed him with a fiery heat. When they pulled away. They saw the newly ignited spark that was lost.  
"I can't do this. I love Joy too"-Fabian  
"Doesn't mean they have to know"-Nina  
"I don't know about that Nines"-Fabian  
"Live for once"-Nina whispered  
She walked away. I felt those same chills from high school.  
"I am uptight a little.. Okay maybe a lot" I thought to myself. (I fixes it cuz it got confusing!) Nina's POV  
Chills were sent down my spine as I walked through the England breaze. Its 6. Jerome called  
"Nina where are you!"Jerome said in a panic  
"Don't worry I'm just about to get in my car" I responded  
"Okay drive safely. I love you" Jerome.  
"I will. I love you too" I said.  
I hung up. I drove for not too long and I was home soon. Right when I was about to open the door Amber called.  
"Nina. What the hell is going on!" Amber said harshly.  
"Wha- what do you mean" I asked suspiciously.  
"Are you and Jerome all right" She asked hurriedly for an answer.  
I mentally sighed.  
"Yeah. We're okay we fixed everything" I told her in a sigh voice.  
"Okay good. Joy came back and said something like I had to kiss Jerome or else he'd begin to kill" Amber recalled  
"He? Is Joy a schitsophrenic?" I asked worriedly.  
"I don't think so. Nina do you know anyone who'd want to hurt you?" She asked very wooried.  
"No. Why?" I couldn't think of anyone who would.  
"Just be careful." Amber said heavily  
"I will. I have to go bye Amber!" I said before opening the door. I could smell the sweet scent of his cologne as he came up to hug me. It didn't take us long to head towards the bedroom. And thus you're mind goes wondering to your dirty little thoughts.

Next day.  
I woke up and saw Jerome sleeping. 9 AM. I was happy this Jerome nor I had work today! I slippedout of bed and got dressed in jeans and a floral shirt. I figured it was time to go check on Fabian. I left a note telling him of where I'd be and when I'd come back. Before I knew it I was at the door steps of his house. I heard loud laughter. Joy's laugh. I looked through the small window. He was tickling her. The man I'm still in love with is tickling his potential wife. Why am I jealous? I'm engaged to an amazing guy whom I love dearly. Why does jealousy decide to take over me? I went back to my car.  
"How could I be so stupid? He never really would cheat on Joy! He's not that kind of guy" I thought to my self. I decided to go get coffee. I went to a small coffee shop and got a medium vanilla latte and a bagel with cream cheese. I sat there thinking.  
"Nina?" Amber asked  
"Oh hey" I said while pulling out of my thoughts  
"Hey. So how are you and Jerome" she asked  
"Fine. It's just. Everything's perfect" I said unworried  
"You're lying to me Nina. Tell me the truth" Amber instinctively knew  
"Amber please, everything is okay" I smiled  
"Mmhhmm" She gritted

"I should get going see ya later Neens" Amber said suspiciously  
" Okay bye" I replied  
Maybe... Maybe Fabian will be willing to save us. Amber has taught me a few tricks. I had used those same tricks to get him in high school. & thus, our game begins.


	7. Where were you?

You guys deserve to know where I've been. Okay, here's the truth. My best friend died. Don't ask how, what's her name, when, or why please.. a bit too touchy of a subject. Not only my best friend, but also people I knew but weren't friends with. There's a total of 4 including my best friend. Once she died (my best friend) I became depressed... severely. Because so many people have walked out on me & left me. She was the longest friendship I've had. Since I was about 9 & she was about 11. I'm 13 now. Also, my other friends from my hometown weren't talking to me. They didn't know my best friend, they had never met her. And when I needed them the most they weren't there. And I really have no friends to where I moved. So I was alone. I was so depressed that I started to consider suicide. Thankfully I'm still here. I remembered you guys; that I can't give up & leave these stories unfinished... most importantly, I can't give up on anything... especially myself just because things got really rough. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Alexis Collins


	8. I can no longer go on

I can't go on with this story. I am so sorry. My best friend who died Loved HOA and she was from England. It rips my heart apart because the memories bring so many tears that I can't even think straight. It's too painful. Maybe in time I'll start another story but for now, I just can't. I'm sorry to give up. Anyone who wants this story can have it just PM me or Review. Let me know what you're gonna write about and maybe send me a sample. This story is now officially up for adoption. I'd appreciate it if it were someone who's been there since Love At First Sight, but it does't matter. If HarryAndGinnyLover would like to continue writing this, it would automatically go to her, since it's dedicated to her. And if you adopt this, it's still dedicated to HarryAndGinnyLover because I know she's been there since Love At First Sight.

Much Love & Happiness,

Alexis Collins


End file.
